Glossary
Listings of words important in the understanding of HIM. # The 9th Circle (OLT)" This is a re-recording of "One Last Time" compared to the soft version at the end of Razorblade Romance. This is a bonus track on a few issues of the album. The 69 Eyes A sleazy rock band from Helsinki, Finland. Great friends of the band HIM and Ville Valo has sung background vocals on a few of their albums. They opened up for HIM on a few dates of the Razorblade Romance tour and then HIM opened up for them under the name of Thulsa Doom. See The 69 Eyes on Wikipedia for more information. 666 Revisited An early working title for Death is in Love With Us during the [[Razorblade Romance sessions]]. 666 Ways To Love: Prologue [HIM's] only EP released to 1,000 copies only in Finland. A "Again" The second track off of the In Joy and Sorrow single. This track also appears on a few other special releases. "Again (Hollovlad Tapes)" The sixth track off of Uneasy Listening Vol. 2. The track is a different take of "Again." Aikuisten Lelukauppa The sex shop owned by Ville's father, Kari Valo where he used to work while starting HIM. Airam, Lux See Ville Valo. "All For You" A Motörhead cover performed live on the Razorblade Romance tour as a lead-in to "Right Here in My Arms." ''Alpha Motherfuckers A tribute album to Turbonegro which HIM appeared on. Amour, Migé See Mikko Paananen. "And Love Said No" *'Album:' Also known as '''And Love Said No ...: The Greatest Hits 1997-2004'. It is a compilation CD of [HIM's] greatest hits up to 2004. A bonus DVD is included presenting six songs from one of the seven shows the band did at the Semifinal Club in 2003. *'Song:' The first track off the compilation album And Love Said No. ''"And Love Said No (616 Version)" The second track off of the 'Wings of a Butterfly' single. This track is a different take of "And Love Said No." Aurora A Finnish cover band that Linde and Ville were in after B.L.O.O.D. Avis, Meiert A video director who is credited for the live concert release 'Digital Versatile Doom' and the music videos for "Bleed Well", "The Kiss of Dawn" and "Wings of a Butterfly." B B.L.O.O.D. A cover band that Linde and Ville were apart of during high school which mainly consisted of covering "Run To The Hills" by Iron Maiden. Bad Migé Amour See Mikko Paananen. "Beautiful" The eighth track off the album 'Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights. "Beautiful (Hollovlad Tapes)" The ninth track off of ''Uneasy Listening Vol. 2. The track is a different take of "Beautiful" and reflects more of the original mix of "Beautiful (Third Seal)" with added effects missing, but a minor longer outro. "Beautiful (Third Seal)" The fifth track off the limited edition 'In Joy and Sorrow single. "Beginning of The End, The" The eighth track off the album Greatest Lovesongs Vol. 666. "Beginning of The End, The (Satanik Love Mix)" The third track off the Your Sweet Six Six Six single. Also listed as a fifth track on Uneasy Listening Vol. 2 under the Sad Damn Version. "Beginning of The End, The (Tandeberg B74 Mix)" The third track off the Your Sweet Six Six Six single. "Behind The Crimson Door" The sixth track off of the album Dark Light. "Beyond Redemption" The third track off the album Love Metal. Black Sabbath The band that made HIM begin in the first place. "Black Sabbath" A Black Sabbath cover that was done on the Dark Light tour. Sometimes the song would be played with lyrics from the song "Frozen" by Madonna. Glossary